


Thank Heaven for Whiskey

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Dean challenges Castiel took a drinking contest. Sam encourages Cas in the hopes that they an finally see that they both have feelings for another with the help of a little whiskey.NO Dubious Consent other than drunken kissing. Castiel is a gentleman :)





	

Sam simply rolled his eyes when Dean challenged Castiel to a drinking contest. His attempts at loosening Cas up were getting more and more desperate and ridiculous and his brother, God love him, did not even see it. What was funnier to Sam was that Dean had seen Cas hammered but he had no clue how much it had taken. He thought once about warning him but he had grown tired of their eye sex and the sexual tension he had to endure when he was stuck in a vehicle or a room with them. Maybe just a little nudge would push them over the edge and he could ride in the damn car without drowning in hormones just one damn time. He smiled as he heard Dean egging Cas on in the War Room and he leaned against the door frame to watch.

“Come on, man. I know you’re an Angel but I’ve had YEARS to build up a tolerance. I bet I can match you drink for drink…” Dean said as he smirked and propped his feet up on a chair beside him.   
Cas started to scowl but then Sam locked eyes with him and nodded. The Angel tilted his head a moment before Sam mouthed “Show him” and he smiled mischievously behind his brother’s back. Castiel fought the small smile threatening to show his hand and he nodded minutely. 

“Very well, Dean. You retrieve the alcohol and will _attempt_ to keep up with your superb drinking skills.” Castiel said this all with as much sarcasm as Sam had ever heard him muster. Dean didn’t even seem to notice as he shot out of his chair with enthusiasm. “Whatever you have in the bunker will not be enough to even get me buzzed, Dean…just for your information.”

Dean scowled and threw a dirty look Cas’ way as he headed toward the bedrooms of the bunker. “You obviously don’t know about the liquor I keep stashed around the bunker in case Sam goes on another prohibition kick.” 

Sam glared and turned as his brother brushed past him. “Hey! I’m right here you asshole, and I only go after your booze when you’re drinking yourself stupid over…”

“Shut up!” Dean barked as he walked away. He knew very well the times Sam was referring to were usually when Castiel was missing or presumed dead. “I’ll be right back…” Dean growled out as he stalked off. 

“He drinks when you’re missing or dead you know…” Sam said conspiritually to Castiel after Dean was out of ear shot. 

“Why? What good does imbibing large quantities of alcohol do for that?” Castiel said with his brow furrowed, his shoulders hunched as he studied a small blob of an island on the map table.  
“It makes him hurt less for a little while,” Sam said quietly, watching Cas try to piece this information together.

“Dean hurts when I am gone?” Castiel said as his head shot up and he locked eyes with Sam. “He seems to only yell at me when I return so that is new information.” Castiel looked away to ponder the doorway Dean had walked out of with tightened eyes.

“He yells because he cares….trust me. Now, let me give you some free advice…” Sam walked over and crouched down next to the chair Castiel was sitting in. Cas leaned in with his forehead creased. “I’m going to be blunt with you, brother. It’s time someone was…Dean likes you….like, in a romantic way. He’s too damn stubborn to say anything and I’m tired of living in this Hell…so…yeah…do what you will with that information but I’m pretty sure you feel like that too?”

Castiel’s blue eyes widened in surprise and alarm at Sam’s bluntness. Sam didn’t know Angels could blush till he saw blood rushing to his ears and the apples of his cheeks. “Sam…I….uh….well…Dean is…”

Sam’s mouth turned into a sideways grin. “I have never heard you at a loss for words before so I’m going with yes. I’m going out. I’ll see you guys in the morning…” Sam clapped Cas on the shoulder, grinned, and walked away.

“Sam!” Castiel whisper shouted as he watched the younger man walk up the stairs and out the front door. 

“Was that Sam? Where’s he going?” Dean walked back in with an obscene amount of liquor bottles in his arms. He gently laid the armful on the table with a melodious clink as he looked up at the stairs.

“He..uh, said he was going out. He was not specific on his destination…” Cas said with as much calm as he could muster. His voice cracked slightly in nervousness at Sam’s departing words. Dean liked him? Castiel knew what Hell was and it wasn’t what he had pulled Dean from. It was loving Dean Winchester. He’d pined after him for longer than he’d known what the emotion was. When he could finally put a name to it as love, he knew Dean would never love him back. Castiel had once seen Dean’s soul laid bare in the dark expanse of Hell and he knew the fear in the man’s heart of falling in love with anyone. He feared loving someone as much as his dad had, only to lose them and become the man his father had become, but he loved him nonetheless. No one else but Castiel could see it but Dean had a softness about him. He was maternal and caring in so many ways…Cas was in love with every aspect of Dean. He’d never dreamed Dean cared about him as more than a friend…Surely Sam was wrong.

“Oh, well that’s fine I guess. Probably afraid we’d drag him into this. Sam’s a decent drinker, don’t get me wrong, but nothing like me,” Dean crowed as he plopped heavily down into the chair nearest Castiel. 

“The state of your liver every time I’ve healed it would agree with your statement, Dean.”

“Don’t be a buzzkill, Angel. Okay, so are we doing shots because that could take a while…” Dean said while eyeing the massive stockpile of bottles dauntingly. 

“I believe you should just hand me the first bottle, Dean. You can go ahead and do shots if you wish…” Castiel said with challenge in his voice. If he was truly going to find out how Dean felt, liquor would surely need to be involved. Dean scowled and slid him a bottle of whiskey and grabbed another bottle of his own. 

Castiel frowned momentarily as he too eyed the quantity of alcohol before him. “We’re really going to need to discuss you hiding liquor in a stockpile, Dean..”

“Don’t be a Sam, Cas. You’re supposed to love me without lecturing me…” Dean said with a laugh as he screwed off the top and took a large swig. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at his choice of words but unscrewed his top and chugged the bottle without a breath. When he placed the empty bottle on the table with a resounding thud, Dean’s face went pale. ‘Shit, Cas…we should take you to the bar and win drinking contests!” 

“And watch you ditch Sam and I for a bar woman? No thank you, Dean.”

“When’s the last time I did that?” Dean swigged his whiskey and side eyed Castiel. “I’m too old for that shit you know. You gotta be careful with casual sex these days. Might wake up in an ice bath with one less kidney. Not really worth it…” 

Castiel grabbed another bottle, this one bourbon. He traced the outline of the elaborate label and looked to be pondering the amber liquid within. “I would have to agree. My only “casual sex” ended up with me dead…so yes I would agree.”

Dean visibly winced and Cas did not miss the motion. “You’ve really never had sex before or….”

“Or since? No,” Castiel said bluntly enough that Dean locked eyes with him as he swigged on his first bottle and Cas emptied his second.

“Dude, let me catch up. Don’t be a show off,” Dean muttered as he guzzled a fourth of the first bottle. 

Time passed, drinks blurred, and the conversation stalled out into companionable silence until there were six empty bottles in front of Castiel and two empties in front of Dean. 

Dean glared blurry eyed at the lucid, bright eyed Angel. “Okay, you win. I’m getting too old for this shit. How much did you drink the last time you got drunk?”

Castiel smiled sheepishly and fiddled with the rim of the empty bottle in front of him. “An entire liquor store but I was at full power…Now, I can feel a slight euphoric buzz in my mind, a slight dulling of the senses.”

Dean rolled his eyes and instantly regretted it. “And I feel hammered…You could have warned me you know…”

“You were so sure you even had me convinced…” Castiel said with a hint of a smile.

Dean huffed and leaned put his head on his arms, smiling drunkenly at his companion.“Yeah right…You hustled me and you know it.”

Castiel lifted one eyebrow and bit his lower lip. “Perhaps…So doesn’t the hustler normally receive some type of reward? I believe monetary compensation is your usual fair.”

“You want money after wiping the table with me? Salt in the wound, buddy, salt in the wound…” Dean said with a grin as he shook his head and gave a small laugh. 

“I guess not…no,” Castiel said with a soft smile as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle, relaxed buzzing of his mind. 

Dean groaned and Castiel peeled his eyes open. “Well, now you get to be all superior. What do you want as a reward for tricking me, oh Booze Master?” Dean’s words were only slightly slurred as he sat up, his shoulder brushing against Castiel’s as they sat side by side.

“Hmm. Eternal allegiance?” Castiel said straight faced and he watched Dean grow flustered.

“Oh come on, man. It’s not like you don’t have that already. You’re my friend. You’ve already got my loyalty…Don’t insult me.”

Castiel sat rigid, pondering what to ask for. “Should I have asked for eternal servitude then?”

Dean laughed loudly as he flashed his teeth. “Too big. Think smaller. Besides, what would you have me do? Iron your trench coat? You wouldn’t know what to do with eternal servitude…” Dean barked out and Cas gritted his teeth in annoyance. 

“A kiss,” Castiel hissed out, frustration on his tongue. To his mutual delight and terror, Dean stopped laughing. 

“A what now?” Dean said as he turned his head to look face to face with Cas, who felt a little too close all of a sudden. 

“Well none of my other suggestions were accepted. It was the first I could think of…” Castiel said, blushing slightly again as he tried not to stammer. 

“Bullshit…” Dean growled out, their faces so close Cas could smell the bourbon on his breath. “Sam put you up to this didn’t he? What an asshole…”

Castiel shook his head and went to stand up. “No, not Sam’s idea. Never mind. I was only making a joke. I’m not very funny. I apologize…” Dean’s hand on his shoulder stopped him from rising from the chair. 

“No you weren’t…and I’m nothing if not a good sport. No one’s gonna call me a sore loser. Sit down,” Dean growled out low and breathy, his face flushed with drink. Cas sat down heavily in the chair, the feet of it scraping loudly on the floor. His teeth scraped lightly against his bottom lip again as he looked nervously at Dean, all bravado gone.

“Cas…why did you ask for a kiss of all things? I thought you said you didn’t have any interest in that stuff since the reaper?” Their noses brushed lightly, the heady aroma of the liquor a shared sensation now.

“No, I said I had no interest in casual sexual gratification,” Castiel said in his typical deadpan way.

“I’m no prize…to anyone, Cas…” Dean almost whispered, his eyes narrowing and glancing down toward his lips.

Castiel shook is head slowly, a sad resignation filling his eyes. “That’s not true. You think so little of yourself, Dean. Always have.”

“Don’t Cas…I know what I am…” Dean growled out, casting his eyes down at the map table. 

Castiel frowned now, his eyes tightening in annoyance at his best friend’s low self-image. “No you don’t. You’re…you’re everything, Dean…”

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably then, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. “Shut up…You won. Now take your prize. Don’t be a sore winner. I pay my debts,” Dean murmured, his face flushed still. The freckles sprinkled along his cheek bones and nose stood out against the pink flush.

Castiel put one hand on the table top as if he was going to rise again, his fingertips digging into the top. “Dean…I..” Suddenly Dean closed the small space between them and pressed their lips together, the liquor making him brave. Castiel froze, the heat of Dean’s lips on him a foreign, frightening thing. He was afraid to move, to breath. 

“Fuck, Cas…why’d you have to ask for this? You just don’t know how long…”Dean whispered against his lips, making them brush together again.

Castiel was startled out of his stand still. “What, Dean? Tell me.”

“Damn it…” Dean moved one hand and placed his palm along Cas’ cheek, his thumb gliding softly. “How long I wanted to do that…”

Hearing that Dean was willing moved Castiel to press their lips together once more, his hands flying up to hold his face. Lack of skill made him slightly clumsy and Dean’s inebriation didn’t help. Cas felt the smash of his teeth against his lips as he moved one hand to lightly run it through Dean’s hair. Dean pulled back, surprise alight in his eyes.

“You…you really did want that? You…you like me?” Dean stammered out now, his eyes looking down. 

“No….” Castiel said strongly, his voice only trembling slightly. “I love you. Dean, I’ve loved you for years…I just never…”

“You what? You can’t love me. You’re a damn Angel!” Dean started to get up, panic setting in now. Castiel grabbed his wrist and stood up to face him. Their noses were again brushing against one another with the closeness of their stance. 

“You of all people should know better than to tell me what I can’t do. Free Will. I do what I please, and I love you Dean Winchester, flaws and all,” Cas said in a whisper, his eyes staring into those familiar green ones he knew every fleck of. 

Dean ran a hand through his hair, his tongue sliding over his lips. “Man, I just wanted to see you tipsy and now we’re doing this…How did this happen?” Dean took a trembling hand and brushed his knuckles along Cas’ hand.

“You underestimated me, as usual.” Castiel smirked, his eye brow raised. 

“I do that don’t I? You…you love me? You’re sure? This…”Dean gestured to himself then, “is a basket load of crazy in one person.”

“Don’t insult me. I know you better than you know yourself. I. Love. You.”

“Shit..”Dean hissed out his hands suddenly wildly pulling at Cas’ trenchcoat, wrenching it off his sleeves and discarding in on the table. Castiel let out a declaration of surprise before allowing its removal. “How many fucking coats do you wear?!” Dean growled out as he again assaulted the blue suit jacket and tossed it aside. 

“Two. Is that a rhetorical question?” Cas panted out as Dean’s hands ran along his shirt clad back. 

“Yes, Cas rhetorical…” Dean laughed softly as his lips ran along his exposed neck, only kissing lightly as if he was memorizing the smell and feel of his skin. 

Castiel leaned hard against the map table, gripping the edges like a drowning man as Dean ran fingers across his chin and lips, staring at them as he did so. He was overwhelmed and so out of his depth here. 

“You okay, Cas? I’m not trying to be pushy…” Dean’s gentle voice was full of sweet concern that made the Angel ache. 

“Yes…” Castiel whispered as Dean locked eyes with him. “I do not have the experience to know what I’m doing but I want …” He brought his hand up and ran the pad of his thumb along Dean’s plush lips. He pressed them together again, gasping as he felt the touch of Dean’s hot tongue against the part of his own. He tentatively slid his tongue to meet his and feeling Dean groan into his mouth made him brave. He’d only done this once and he felt such an amateur but he slid his tongue farther into Dean’s mouth and he felt Dean’s do the same to him. It was an odd but arousing sensation and Cas’ hands gripped the material of Dean’s shirt tightly in his fists.

Dean pressed Castiel into the table, their tongues learning the shape of one another’s mouths as he carded his fingers of one hand through Cas’ hair while the other ran along his spine. They stayed like this for several minutes, only mouths and hands moving along one another, before Dean pulled back, looking more intoxicated than before. “You taste like Bourbon and ocean and electricity….” His green eyes were swallowed up in the black pool of his pupils. 

“Do I? Well the Bourbon I can understand I suppose…speaking of which, we shouldn’t do anything else until you’ve sobered up. I feel I am taking advantage of your defenses being down…”

Dean smirked as his fingers ran down Cas’ arm, raising goosebumps. “No one else I kissed ever cared if I was drunk or not…”

“I care, Dean. I want this to be real and wanted on both sides. I do not want you to regret kissing me tomorrow.”

“Regret it? Hell, Cas, I regret not doing that sooner…” Dean said with a relaxed smile as he stared at Castiel’s full lips. “You shoulda said something sooner.”

“I was very sure my feelings were not reciprocated and I did not want to lose my family, Dean…Come on. Let’s get you some water and sober you up. We can go watch Netflix while you do.” Castiel picked up his coats and laid them across the back of a chair, then he and Dean walked side by side to the kitchen with their shoulders brushing. 

“How long?” Dean said as he reached for a glass and filled it up at the kitchen sink. He leaned against the kitchen island and stared at Cas, who was leaning in the doorway.

“How long what?” Castiel said with pretended ignorance, staring away from Dean. 

“Don’t play dumb. We both know you’re the smartest guy I know,” Dean said as he tipped the glass up to his lips and drank it down quickly before filling it again

“I don’t know exactly, Dean. I didn’t even know it for what it was for so long. Angels aren’t supposed to feel this way so I didn’t know what love even was…” Cas scraped the toe of his shoe against the floor in a nervous gesture as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. “It feels like forever but I don’t know when it started. Purgatory maybe? I’m not sure anymore. Naomi tampered with so much of my core self.”

Dean bristled at the name of the bitch Angel, as he liked to call her. She’d fucked with Cas’ mind and not allowed him to come when Dean needed him, which had created a rift that had taken time to heal. “Doesn’t matter I guess…Purgatory was kinda when things changed for me too…So, what do we do about it?”

“ _We_ are going to let you sober up and see if you feel the same when you aren’t drunk. Then, we decide…”

Dean huffed indignantly and slammed his empty glass down on the counter a bit too hard. “Don’t condescend. I’ve been drunk and had to hunt monsters before. I’m not delusional, just drunk. I’ve been drunk plenty of times and I always know what I say and do and what I mean.”

Castiel sighed and walked over to lean on the counter beside Dean. “It’s not me being condescending, Dean. I’m being respectful. We have all had too much happen to us without our consent and I will not do it to anyone else.”

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn from the cabinet and placed it in the microwave with a click. “Okay, okay. I get it. I’ll make some popcorn and we’ll watch a movie until I’m _sober_. So, when should we be expecting Sam back?”

Castiel tensed and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “He said he would be back in the morning….He _may_ have mentioned on his way out you might like me in a romantic sense. It’s the only reason I had the courage to ask for what I did…”

Dean smirked as he drank his water and watched the timer tick away on the microwave, the pops beginning to start. “Asshole…but kinda glad he did say something. You and I aren’t so good with the words…”

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. “Agreed.”

As the timer went off on the microwave and the scent of popcorn filled the kitchen, Dean grabbed the bag and shook it several times before refilling his glass and gesturing for Castiel to follow him.   
They settled on Dean’s bed awkwardly, never having shared the space before. Castiel bent over and slipped off his dress shoes while Dean kicked off his boots. They both sat rigidly, backs pressed against the headboard as Dean put the bag of popcorn between them and booted up Netflix. 

The waiting was some of the most awkward moments of both of their lives. As they watched a comedy Dean had picked out, their hands brushed as they both reached for the popcorn and they both jerked back shyly until finally Dean huffed and scooped up a handful of popcorn and tossed a piece at Castiel’s face, which made them both laugh. The tension relieved, they settled in comfortably to watch the movie, their hands occasionally touching now and lingering amongst the popcorn.   
\---------------------  
When the credits rolled on the movie, Dean looked over and sighed. “Okay, I’m sober. Nothing’s changed. Told you nothing would.” Dean held his hand out and Cas gently holding their hands together, staring at their interlaced fingers.

“I hoped that would be the case but I could not live with myself if I ever took advantage of you,” Castiel said shyly as he glanced over at Dean. 

“Can we try it again now that we’ve cleared that up? Though I do appreciate the gesture…”

“Okay…” Castiel said with nervousness back in his tone. Dean grabbed the empty bag of popcorn and sat in on the side table.

“It’s a bit more awkward now isn’t it?” Dean said with a soft grin, sitting up and squeezing Castiel’s hand in his own. They both fidgeted until Dean huffed and said, “Fuck it.” Suddenly he threw himself at Cas and their mouths met, warm and welcoming. Castiel was taken aback but quickly caught on. Dean and Cas laid on their sides facing one another as Dean took the lead with the kiss, moving his lips forcefully against his suddenly shy Angels’. He pressed his palm gently to cup his cheek as his tongue again dipped to taste that electric intensity that was Cas. 

“You okay, Angel?” Dean whispered softly, his thumb running gently along his cheekbone. 

“I’m…I’m fine…just, overwhelmed? Four hours ago I was still resigned to love you at a distance and now…”

“I know…I feel the same way,” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck, gently breathing in the scent of him. “Being allowed to touch you. Damn it, Cas. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to just _touch_ you.”

“You can touch me any time you like Dean…” Cas softly growled out, boldness slowly easing into his voice with Dean’s confession. 

“Promises, promises…” Dean snickered as he ran a hand softly down Cas’ side, leaving his hand on his hip. 

“I may be a bit inexperienced but I do mean what I say, Dean…” Cas said as he sighed into another feather soft kiss. “I cannot help my only other experiences have been with demons and reapers…I was waiting on the only one I cared about to pay attention…”

Dean cast his eyes down a moment before rolling himself on top of Cas, pushing him gently into the soft mattress. “Well, I’m paying attention now. You’ve got my undivided, sober attention and Sam won’t be back till morning….What _could_ we do to pass the time?” Dean tilted his head to the side and wiggled his eyebrows while licking his lips. 

Castiel rolled his eyes playfully. “You are ridiculous. Another quality I love.”

Dean rolled his own eyes this time. “Well I did try to get an Angel drunk, suppose I am….” Dean dipped his face down to capture Cas’ lips in his own again. The new position had their groins pressed together and both men were damnably aware of the situation the other was in. That knowledge increased the intensity of their kisses, Dean’s mouth moving to Cas’ neck. He groaned as his Angel gasped underneath him.

“If you keep making noises like that….” Dean said as his tongue dipped experimentally into Cas’ ear, causing the Angel to make a sharp intake of breath before letting out a throaty groan. “Cas…” Dean said in a growl. 

Castiel squirmed under Dean, his hands finding their way under his shirt and his fingers digging gently into the soft flesh. He could feel their mutual conditions rubbing against one another even through the layers of clothing and it was driving him mad. “Dean…” He involuntarily bucked into Dean’s groin, too overwhelmed to be delicate. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and his arms trembled. 

“Don’t do that unless you’re willing to back it up with action, Angel…” Dean hissed through gritted teeth as he leaned down and nipped at his throat. 

Castiel gasped again as Dean’s teeth glided along his neck. His hands went to grip Dean’s hips tightly and he thrusted up helplessly again. “My body is very willing, Dean.”

Dean laid a soft kiss on Castiel’s forehead before kissing his hair. “I don’t want only your body willing, Cas. I know your only other time was traumatic…”

“I trust you in all things, Dean,” Cas murmured out before craning his neck and nipping at it. Dean let a throaty moan slide out of his lips and he grinded his hips down. 

“You know I’ve never actually been with a guy, right? Thought about it but…” Dean trailed off as his lips moved to kiss along the shell of Cas’ ear again, his hands running along his sides.

“Though my vessel is male, I’m really not a gender so gender norms and sexuality issues are not something I care about Dean…I just want to be with you,” Castiel sighed out as he captured Dean’s lips with his own again.

“I can be on board with that plan,” Dean sighed into his mouth before rolling them on their sides again. He locked eyes with Cas as he began fiddling with the buttons of the dress shirt, starting to reveal the smooth expanse of Cas’ chest. Cas ran his hands under Dean’s shirt again until Dean suddenly stopped and pulled it over his head. This gave Castiel a whole new canvas to explore while Dean finished with the damnable buttons. 

“Would it kill you to wear a t-shirt? We could be naked by now if you didn’t wear such dressy clothes,” Dean laughed happily as he spoke. 

Castiel grinned back but his mouth was busy kissing along Dean’s collar bones and his fingers were tracing along his spine. Cas grew brave again and slid his hands to the button of Dean’s jeans, deftly unbuttoning them and teasing his fingers along the waist band. Dean’s eyes fluttered wildly as he felt Cas’ hands in that vicinity. He finally got the last shirt button undone and Castiel yanked his arms through and discarded it on the floor. While he was discarding his shirt, Dean yanked the jeans off and tossed them across the room. He laid there, only a bit self-consciously, clad only in a pair of plaid boxers.

Castiel smiled playfully. “A lumberjack to the bone, eh?”

Dean tightened his eyes and glared but a soft smile played at his lips. “I wasn’t planning on getting naked with my best friend today. If I’d known I’d have classed it up a little. If you’d given me a heads up I could have worn my black silk ones…but underwear don’t stay on for long when I’m around anyway…” Dean said with a wrinkle of his nose and that stupid eyebrow wiggle again that left Castiel eye rolling again. 

“You’re an idiot,” Castiel said lovingly as he slid his own dress pants off. 

“I’m your idiot now, so you should just be prepared to say that a lot,” Dean said, flashing a toothy smile. He looked Castiel over as the pants came off and he grinned at the stark white boxers. “Practical as always.”

“Shut up,” Cas growled out before pressing their bodies together and kissing along Dean’s shoulders and neck. “Now what?”

“Well, we could just continue kissing, which I have no complaints with,”

“Or?” Cas said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean gulped then, his eyes heavy lidded. “Or, I can make you forget all about that fucking reaper. You deserved better than that for your first time...So much better.”

Cas smiled shyly, his hands running tracks along Dean’s skin from shoulder to hips. “I have wished to share intimacy with you for a long time, Dean.”

Dean shuddered at the gravelly voice saying what he’d longed to hear for so long. “So option two it is?”

“Yes,” Cas said with ringing certainty as his fingers slid under Dean’s underwear and his gentle fingertips traced lightly along his hidden erection. 

“Holy shit,” Dean gasped out, bucking into Cas’ hand. “Little warning next time Handsy.”

Cas smirked and traced again as Dean rolled over on his back to give him better access. He shimmied his underwear off and lay fully exposed for his Angel. “You’re as beautiful as the day I knit you back together, Dean…”

Dean groaned and arched his back needily, beckoning Cas to touch him again. “You can’t just say stuff like that.”

Castiel pressed his body against Dean’s side, his groin pressed to his hip. As he drug his fingers along Dean’s length, he nuzzled into his body, his own hardness pressing heavily into his hip. “Dean, I am practically a virgin here…I’m just making this up as I go.”

The whimper that escaped Dean’s throat caused him to blush considerably. “Cas, you’re giving “Touched By An Angel” a new meaning to me. Damn it. Why am I the only one naked here?” Dean ran his shaky hands down Cas’ chest, admiring the olive skin until his fingers met the band of his white boxers and he slid them down as Castiel shucked them the rest of the way off. 

Both men gasped as Dean turned back onto his side and their dicks rubbed against one another for the first time. Suddenly everything seemed to speed up as the kisses turned frantic, both gasping rattling breaths as they could. Dean threw his leg over Castiel’s hip and they thrusted mindlessly against one another as their mouths wandered to the exposed flesh of their chests, necks, and ears. The frantic movements of their mouths and hands went on in a frenzied dance for several minutes before Dean reached between their sweaty bodies and gripped their dicks together, running his hand along the lengths as best he could as his own eyes rolled back in his head and Castiel was swearing in Enochian in his ear. 

“English, Cas. English!” Dean hissed as he nipped his ear and continued moving them together with his hand. 

“Don’t stop, Dean. Please!” Castiel said, pleading need in his voice as he thrusted into his hand. 

“I’m close, Cas,” Dean panted into his neck before pressing their foreheads and staring into those hauntingly blue eyes. “Like a fucking teenager, you’ve got me about it blow my load before I even…”  
“Dean I…” Castiel said through gritted teeth as Dean felt him tense and come in his hand. The gasp that wrenched from Cas’ throat was mimicked only seconds after by Dean as he got the most up close view of an Angelic orgasm that anyone had ever seen. He’d never seen anyone or anything more beautiful in that moment. His Angel’s face had a rosey hue as the cerulean blue of his eyes were hidden by his fluttering lashes. Dean couldn’t help but stare as Cas’ mouth parted and the most becoming whimper slid through his plush lips. 

As Castiel came down from his own orgasm, Dean was pushed over his, joining the mess between their stomachs. Cas threw an arm over him to pull them together and he swallowed Dean’s moan in his own mouth as his fingers dug into his back. Dean’s body was still shuddering with aftershocks as their limbs intertwined with one another, both panting as they nuzzled one another like affectionate house cats. 

“Holy shit, Cas…that…that…” Dean stuttered, a sleepy smile forming on his lips.

“Was perfect,” Castiel said as he traced the curve of Dean’s back. 

“That wasn’t even sex really…I can do better. You just got me all flustered,”

“Dean…as long as we are together, I am content with whatever we do,”

“Well….right now, we need to go take a shower. I’m not as young as I used to be but if you give me thirty minutes to an hour and some time to hydrate, I can show you a few more things before we have to worry about Sam coming home…”

“I’m all yours, Dean,” Castiel said as he rolled off onto his back and stretched, smiling seductively as he saw Dean eye him with possessiveness.

“You bet your ass you are, from now on. Thank Heaven for whiskey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while running fever so I think it's pretty awful. I'm sorry. I'll do better when I'm help, at least I hope so! :/


End file.
